


The dance

by Minttu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, More like flirting, Not really a pairing, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minttu/pseuds/Minttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ooh, is the great Draco Malfoy afraid to dance with me?" Sam asked from Malfoy. "Or is it that you can't dance?"</p>
<p>"Take that back, Hughes!" Malfoy demanded angrily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own the plot and Sam. Rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Sam walked over Malfoy’s table. She was wearing golden brown strapless dress, that came to her knees, and golden high heels. Her hair was open and had waves on them. She didn’t want anything too fancy. As for make-up, she had black eye liner, golden eye shadow and pale pink lip gloss.

”Say, Malfoy, are you up for a dance?” Sam asked from Malfoy smirking as she sat down next to him. She crossed her legs and leaned back, making her look more relaxed that she actually was.

“With you? Keep dreaming, Hughes”, Malfoy snarled to her and turned his attention on something else.

“Ooh, is the _great_ Draco Malfoy afraid to dance with me?” Sam asked from Malfoy. “Or is it that you can’t dance?”

Sam knew that would piss Malfoy off.

“Take that back, Hughes!” Malfoy demanded angrily and glared at her.

“Give me prove, Malfoy. All you have done tonight is sitting” Sam taunted him grinning at the same time.

“Fine” Malfoy agreed and rose up. He dragged Sam with him to the dance floor. Previous song had just ended and couples were going back to their seats. Malfoy let go off her hand as they reached middle of the floor and he walked to Flitwick. Everyone had stopped and looked curiously at the dance floor where Sam and Malfoy were. Most Gryffindors looked like she had lost her mind, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs looked shocked and amused. Slytherins looked her with burning hate, especially Parkinson.

Beauxbatons’ and Durmstrangs’ students didn’t seem to quite understand what was going on but it was understandable because they didn’t know anything about house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Percy Weasley’s mouth hang open but he didn’t seem to notice that; he was too busy being shocked to notice that. Snape looked her with even more detest that he had before, but it was easy to tell he was shocked too. McGonagall seemed to hoped that Sam knew what she was doing. And Dumbledore was... well... being Dumbledore. He smiled to them his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon eyeglasses, as usually.

Sam could Malfoy say Flitwick “Paso dople” before he came back. Flitwick looked shocked but quickly started tell orders to the band. Sam was bit surprised as Malfoy chose so intimate dance.

“You better be ready, Hughes” Malfoy warned her, smirk covering his lips. Sam smirked back as went to her position.

“Bring it on, ferret boy” Sam answered.

 


End file.
